The present invention relates generally to mower-conditioners and, more particularly, to a mechanism for lifting the reel relative to the cutterbar when the header is placed in an upward position.
Typically mower-conditioners are equipped with fixed reels mounted directly to the mower-conditioner header and positioned in close proximity to the cutterbar for proper operation thereof to sweep crop material across the cutterbar and rearwardly into a conditioning mechanism. Such reels make serviceability very difficult, even when the header is raised, because accessibility to the cutterbar components, such as the guards, knife sections, etc., is impeded by the close proximity of the reel.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an easily operable, convenient mechanism for gaining an unimpeded access to the cutterbar, particularly when the header is raised into an upward or transport position.